


Doing Tonight

by spuffyduds



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set early in Season Three.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in Season Three.

Keith's stretched out on the sofa, hands behind his head, staring at the sheriff's-star print that he bought when he won the election: "This Is Your God." But it isn't, anymore. And he's trying not to think about what Veronica might be doing tonight with, sweet Jesus, _Logan_. AGAIN. Or what LeeAnne might be doing, with anyone at all. Or whether Kendall will be doing anything, with anybody, ever again.

Cliff throws open the door, booms out, "So what are we doing tonight? Something _tawdry_?"

"Bowling."

"And hookers. OBviously," Cliff says, and they laugh, and Keith gets off the sofa.


End file.
